


[Podfic] A Widow's Tale

by cantarina



Series: [Podfic of] A Widow's Tale [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Widow - Freeform, Gen, It happened in a graveyard, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stealth Crossover, Steve/Natasha friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their secrets have secrets. Steve's starting to figure this out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Widow's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Widow's Weeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459845) by [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai). 



> What else? This was recorded for Reena for #ITPE 2014, because she spent all last spring trying to needle me into recording it.
> 
> Perfect cover art by [kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya).

  


 

Download or stream the work from Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n75pydxd89dhznz/%5BMCU-SGA%5D_Widow's_Weeds.mp3)  
Download from the Audiofic Archive: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122725.zip)|[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122726.zip)  



End file.
